


【舟渡】生病（下）r

by xiaosheng



Category: Priest - Fandom, 舟渡 - Fandom, 默读
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosheng/pseuds/xiaosheng





	【舟渡】生病（下）r

18r/5000+的车！  
⚠乘骑式/⚠生病play（甜der！）  
请勿白嫖蟹蟹！！

淡淡的药香味萦绕在两人的唇齿间，房间里已经染上了一层淡淡的暧昧，仿佛在预告着接下来两人要做的事情。

费渡纵容脸皮子厚，也经不住骆闻舟做的这一番惊人的事。他微瞪着眼睛，直勾勾地看着骆闻舟，嘴巴微张竟不知一时半会儿该说些什么。骆闻舟轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，嘴角微微勾起，眼中盛满了满足。

“会……会传染的……”费渡结结巴巴地说。

“都说了，你师兄我体力好，抵抗力好。”骆闻舟看了眼费渡裸露在外的锁骨，眼神意味不明，两人靠的很近，说话时的吐息扑到了对方的脸颊上，热热的，像羽毛挠着痒，直挠的人兴心头火起。

相视一会儿后，费渡不怕打、脸皮子厚、欠揍的本性终于暴露了。因为病着而略红的脸颊更是诱人。他将自己又靠近了骆闻舟一些，用气音轻轻说：

“师兄……不会是想要了吧……？”

病时略微沙哑的声音，配上略上扬的语调，眼神戏谑而挑逗。费渡嘴巴微张，气息喷洒在耳侧，温暖湿润。骆闻舟觉得眼前这个轻轻勾着自己脖子的人已经成了一盘可口的糕点，所有的装饰与水果都已点缀完毕，就等着自己上去大快朵颐了。

骆闻舟的眼神逐渐危险了起来，凝视了费渡一会儿后，终于猛地吻了上去，牙齿叼住了费渡的唇。这是一个温柔柔软的吻，骆闻舟怕还在生病的费渡一口气喘不上来，便只是柔柔地吸吮着费渡的唇瓣，舌头缓缓攻入费渡口中，勾住了费渡的舌，在口腔内壁缓慢舔弄着，带着心疼，极尽温柔。也许是病着的缘故，今天的费渡嘴中温度比往常要高，他的舌与骆闻舟的舌交汇时，骆闻舟觉得比以往更暖。

火热的躯体紧贴，传递的是各自的热情。费渡环着骆闻舟脖子的手在深吻中又收紧了一些，使骆闻舟更贴近自己，手不知何时已经悄悄伸进了骆闻舟的衬衫内，爱不释手地在骆闻舟结实的腹肌上轻抚着。

骆闻舟心里正憋着火，生怕自己一个忍不住就放飞自我了，只想着想偷个香，却不料被惹出了一身火。可就算火从脚底烧到了头顶，他也不想在费渡生病时要他，只想着待会去厕所解决。

谁知道此时突然被一只微凉的手在自个儿腹部不要命地抚摸，那挫儿火苗顷刻间烧旺了，欲望急剧膨胀，充斥了整个身体，让大脑瞬间爆炸。骆闻舟急促呼吸了一下后，欺身上去，抱紧了费渡，用自己的体重将费渡压倒在了床上。

骆闻舟的手难耐地伸入了费渡的衣摆，在他的身体上肆意游走着，费渡很清瘦，肋骨稍稍一用力就能感受到模糊的轮廓。而腰肢特别细，皮肤光滑细腻，此时因为暧昧的气氛而微微透着粉色，看上去格外诱人。也许因为生病，费渡的身体比以往更热，这更激起了骆闻舟内心的那一团火。

“呜……”突然费渡轻哼了一声，身子一抖，手臂抱得更紧了一些，脑袋往骆闻舟的颈窝里又蹭了蹭。挺起胸膛靠近正在揉捏自己乳头的骆闻舟。

“你今天格外敏感嘛。”骆闻舟轻笑着在费渡乳头上浅浅一刮，又惹得身下人一声急促喘息。费渡的上衣已经不知何时被扔在了地上，乳首因为接触到微凉的空气而颤颤地立了起来。骆闻舟的手指绕着乳首打转，轻轻用指甲一下一下抠挖着，有技巧的手法让费渡像一只大型猫科动物一样眯起了眼 扭了扭身子，蹭出骆闻舟一身快抑制不住的火。

突然，骆闻舟停下了所有动作，支起上身  
定定地看着费渡，眼睛被阴影遮住，让人看不清眼神。费渡原本眯上的眼睛迷茫地睁开了一些，发出一声迷迷糊糊、尾音上扬的“嗯？”

“费事儿，你受得住吗？”骆闻舟哑着嗓子低声问。两人的脸很近，对方的鼻息与呼吸悉数落在了对方脸上，让人感觉被暧昧与温柔包围。

骆闻舟心里其实一万个想做，可事眼前这人还生着病，他实在舍不得费渡受什么伤。火自己扑得灭，人可不能伤，这可是自己的心肝儿啊。

费渡感觉到了骆闻舟语气里的担忧，于是借着力将自己勾向了骆闻舟，在他耳边轻语道：

“来吧，师兄。”

骆闻舟听到这话微微一滞，似乎仍是举棋不定。但是看见身下费渡带着肯定的目光，他重重地呼了一口气，俯身压住了费渡。两人的四肢交缠着，心跳快速，频率似乎变得一样了。

骆闻舟的手狂乱地抚摸着费渡的全身，头发，脸颊，脖颈，锁骨 吻一个一个如同暴风骤雨，在费渡身体上留下属于自己的痕迹。肩胛，胸膛，乳头，腰窝，小腹，手落之处，都像一场燎原之火，留下滚烫印记，让费渡的欲望更加沸腾。

费渡双手此时虚虚地勾着骆闻舟的脖子，头微微偏向一侧。生病让他的身体敏感程度上升，随着骆闻舟激烈的爱抚，费渡微张的嘴中不时发出一两声小小的嘤咛。这如同小猫般的轻叫，像是高效催情剂一般，引着骆闻舟的动作一路向下。

骆闻舟的腿将费渡的双腿抵开，快速脱下费渡的内裤，甩在了一边，火热的手抚上了费渡的前端，开始上下套弄着，另一只手则三下五除二解开了自己的裤子，释放出由于欲望已经膨胀得巨大的阴茎。

费渡呻吟变得逐渐绵长，下体的快感让他的喘息更快。他微张开眼，看见了骆闻舟的巨大，一边轻喘一边嬉笑着说：

“忍不住了呢。”

骆闻舟知道费渡在笑他，便佯装恶狠狠地嘟囔了一句“小兔崽子”，便低头深深吻住了他。唇齿交缠间两人抱得愈来愈紧，像是要把对方揉入自己身体一般。世界上仿佛只剩下了两人相拥的身躯与交缠的舌。这个吻比以往的更激烈，带着小小的惩罚意味，也带着比之前更深刻的欲望。

在情意迷乱中，骆闻舟伸手打开床头柜，摸出润滑油，快速打开后抠挖下一大块便往费渡后穴探去。刚刚进去一根手指，便听闻费渡一声喘息。

费渡用胳膊将自己勾了起来，贴近了骆闻舟，整个人几乎挂在骆闻舟的身上。骆闻舟一瞧费渡这像树袋熊似的动作便笑了起来。干脆顺势把费渡拉了起来，让他跪坐在自己的大腿上，手上抽插的动作不停。

后穴因为病着而变得更为温热。肠壁包裹着骆闻舟的手指，收缩吸吮着他。骆闻舟的手指带着润滑剂的滑腻在里面搅动抠挖着，小心翼翼地增加着手指的数量。

在扩张下，费渡的后穴容纳了四根手指，而骆闻舟的手不断搅动着，有时突然戳一下某处神秘而熟悉的小凸起，引得费渡一声难耐的“唔”与几声软绵绵的呻吟。感受到肠道的猛的收缩，与怀中人轻微加紧的双腿，再加上向自己无意识贴近的身体，骆闻舟胯下那物不禁又涨大了几分。

今天的骆闻舟格外耐心，在往常的扩张没多久就急哄哄往里戳、把费渡弄疼的毛躁下，这次扩张的时间长得多，把费渡后穴抠挖抽插得完全扩张。

骆闻舟的手指带着因为长期握枪与执行各种公务而产生的一层薄薄的茧，每次触摸那一块小凸起，都为费渡带来触电般酥麻的快意。而这些快感则由唇齿间漏出的小缕呻吟来表达发泄。

娴熟与处处伺候到的手法终于让费渡浑身燥热，忍不住趴在骆闻舟肩头低声说：

“师兄……可以来了……”

这句话软绵绵的，带着被服侍到位的愉悦与舒适，让骆闻舟从骨头酥到了心里。感觉自己就像是被氧气与氢气的混合气体填满了身体，而费渡的这一句话就是一根火柴，刹那间点燃了骆闻舟。

带着忍耐与欲望，骆闻舟哑着嗓子说了一句“我来了”，便将巨龙向费渡后穴缓缓推进。

受过充分润滑的肠道湿湿滑滑的，生着病的身子使费渡的后穴温暖非常。骆闻舟只进入了一个顶端便觉得自己的命根子受着费渡后穴层层叠叠挤压而来的湿热快意。

由于费渡骑坐在骆闻舟身上，骆闻舟不得不用手扶着费渡的腰，防止他体力不济一屁股坐下去。费渡也用手紧紧抱着骆闻舟的脖子，头埋在骆闻舟的肩窝里头，一边感受后穴被进入的又痛又满足的感觉与前端在骆闻舟小腹上摩擦的快感，一边深深吸着属于骆闻舟的、独有的气息。

骆闻舟的前端慢慢向里顶去，柔软的穴道在刺激下时不时收缩，像是小嘴在吸吮着自己的阴茎一般。推进过程比往常慢了许多，这使两人都出了一身汗。这样的动作难度大，使的气力自然也不会少。我们身体素质总是被骆闻舟嘲笑的费渡同志终于在“生病”这一“加持”下体力不支，泄了力。

这一泄可好，费渡全身的力量一下子全靠骆闻舟的双手支撑，而因为汗液而变得滑腻腻的手因为过大的力而突然一滑。随着一声惊呼，费渡一下子坐了下去，骆闻舟还有一截在外面的阴茎一下子贯穿到了费渡的最深处！

“啊！嗯呜……”

被一下子顶到最深处带来了痛楚，更带来了一波汹涌如潮的快感。被贯穿的感觉顿时从下体飞速穿透到了头顶。费渡感觉自己的身体像是通了电一般，被刺激得浑身一麻，险些承受不住，发出了一声带着呜咽的、悠长的呻吟。

骆闻舟的前端一下子被包含，火热而亲密的包容让他舒爽地粗喘了一声，下体顿时被湿润与温暖所包围，层层涌上的温热催发快感深深刺激着大脑。但费渡的一声呻吟让他忽略了这一切，连忙急匆匆地问：

“怎么样？没事吧？”

费渡起先没有回答，只是挂在骆闻舟肩上轻喘着，潮湿而带着热气的呼吸和隐忍的喘息在骆闻舟耳边蹭过，让骆闻舟的下体不禁又涨大几分。过了一会，费渡终于轻轻抬起了头，又闷在骆闻舟肩头轻声说：

“师兄……动一动……”

说着屁股在骆闻舟的大腿上蹭了蹭，湿润的肠壁跟随着这动作摩擦着骆闻舟的前端。骆闻舟倒吸了一口气，轻笑一声，扶住费渡的腰，转头含住费渡敏感的耳垂，胯部开始向上顶去。

又慢到快的节奏，由浅至深的规律。一次次地顶弄都温柔地照顾着费渡的后穴，速度不快，但每一次摩擦都真真切切研磨到了费渡最敏感的那一点。

费渡的后穴被照顾得无微不至，痛楚消失，快感与舒适取而代之。敏感地带被摩擦到，最深处被轻轻研磨。这些让费渡感觉无比享受。可他也感受到了骆闻舟在动作中的小心翼翼与刻意照顾。敏感的他自然知道骆闻还自个忍着。

费渡心里一软，将勾在骆闻舟腰上的脚动了动，有意地蹭了蹭骆闻舟的尾椎，细声说道：

“没事，师兄……你来，快一点……”

骆闻舟熬得头上一层薄薄的汗，此时尾椎上又传上一阵酥麻，费渡的话落下后，他登时忍不住了，往上重重一顶。

“啊嗯……”

“我来了……”

骆闻舟说完便开始耸动着胯，大开大合了起来。速度逐渐加快，在费渡的甬道里横冲直撞，疯狂地摩擦过费渡的敏感点，次次顶到费渡身体的最深处。

“啊……嗯……呜呜……

跨坐的姿势让费渡接受每一次骆闻舟的上顶时，都要承受自己体重引起的下沉，从而更深地容纳骆闻舟的巨大。频率变快的同时，疯狂的快感汹涌澎湃，积累地越来越多，在身体里累积着、翻腾着。

费渡觉得自己此时就像是翻滚着巨浪的大海中一叶渺小的扁舟，时而腾空时而陷没，仿佛下一秒就要被蔽天鲸波吞噬。

速度加快、加快、加快，力度加大、加大、加大。骆闻舟快速的顶弄将费渡后穴里湿润的液体带出，在穴口形成细小的白沫。肠壁被来回疯狂摩擦，原本温度就高的肠壁此时变得更为温热，紧紧包裹着骆闻舟的巨大，  
快速的摩擦也将穴道磨得轻微红肿。

骆闻舟只觉得湿润的摩擦与比寻常更高的温度让他的下体承受着更多快感。自己的前端被温柔包容，肠肉一波又一波向他的前端涌来，紧紧包裹着。一次次的摩擦就像是毒品，让他上瘾。只想这辈子都陷没在其中，融化在着灼人的温度中。

快速而有力的顶撞将费渡的叫声也撞得支离破碎，只剩下断断续续的喘息与呻吟：

“啊、啊……嗯嗯呜……师兄……别……轻啊……呜呜……哼呃……”

费渡的声音已经因为受不了太多的快感而带上了哭腔，呜咽声夹杂在呻吟中，更催发着骆闻舟想要狠狠蹂躏他的冲动。泪水已经溢出了眼眶，津液也因为吟叫而无法闭上的嘴而挂在嘴角，充满水汽的眼睛迷离地不知望向何处。这一切都激发着骆闻舟更激烈的冲动，胯下动作更是加快。

“呜呜……哈啊……哈啊……啊嗯嗯……慢……慢啊……师……师兄……啊啊啊……！”

费渡的身体被顶得不断向上去又掉落下来，身体被狠狠贯穿，快速摩擦后穴穴壁带来的无穷快感与磨过敏感点而产生的更汹涌的快意打击着他的大脑。费渡感觉自己的前端已经涨得不行，快感也快要积累到了巅峰。呻吟已经无法抑制，只能任由自己发出越来越大、越来越软的叫声，听的自己也脸红心跳。

费渡的后穴紧紧绞着骆闻舟的阴茎，包裹着他、吸吮着他，而费渡被自己操弄得无力控制、呻吟不断的样子更是深深刺激着骆闻舟。他听着到自己肩上那个无力地挂着的人在耳边一声声无法忍受、带着哭腔的喘息、呻吟、叫喊，不断加快着节奏。

“啊啊啊啊……师、师兄……不行了……啊啊嗯嗯……慢……不行了……我要……啊啊啊……！”

在骆闻舟最后一个深深顶胯时，费渡正好落在骆闻舟的大腿上，而骆闻舟坏心眼地向下用力一按费渡的腰，让费渡感受了最深的一次插入。

“啊……！！”

费渡仰着头发出带着哭叫的一声呻吟，感觉自己的穴道被骆闻舟的灼热狠狠摩擦，然后重重地顶到了最深处的那一点。就在那一刹那，所有的快感爆发，在费渡身体里疯狂爆炸。费渡感觉自己像是被淹没了一般，一下竟透不过气来，只感觉自己的身体紧绷到了极点，无穷无尽的快感重重叠叠覆盖住了他，脑内一道白光闪过，他的前端一抖，将精液悉数射在了骆闻舟的小腹上。

骆闻舟只觉得费渡的后穴一阵痉挛，剧烈收缩，死死咬住了他的巨大，温热非常的后穴里的软肉在颤抖着收缩，湿热而紧致的包裹像是要融化他一般，狠狠吸吮着他的阴茎。

骆闻舟的前端在这最后深深的一顶中被尽数吞没，整个人被快感紧紧包围，终于释放出了滚烫的精液。而巨大的冲击力汇聚到费渡最深最敏感的那一点，灼热而有力地冲击着，刺激得刚刚高潮完的费渡浑身一个哆嗦，无声地张开嘴，仰着头，前端竟是又溢出一些浓精来。

高潮的余韵久久才散去。费渡呆呆地趴在骆闻舟肩头，似乎还没从刚才的疯狂中脱离，只是虚虚地环着骆闻舟的肩，轻喘着。

骆闻舟将自己撑起来，抱起还跨坐在自己身上的费渡，走进浴室。

“得洗干净，不然你明天病会加重的。”

“啊……嗯……”


End file.
